


World Travel

by Draikinator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Genji tops, Genjis gay hes a gay boy, M/M, Robot Sex, no master/pupil shit, romantic vacation sex, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta are travelling the world and seeing the sights and searching for new perspectives and paths to enlightenment; and also; boning eachothers brains out because theyre gay and in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread thsi. Fuck you

“Master Zenyatta, what do you think of this one?”

“Oh, Genji, I have told you, you are not my pupil, we are equals- and, I believe the black one would compliment your features more handsomely.”

“Of course, you are right, as always!” Genji turned back to the rack, replacing the maroon garment he was holding on the hanger and choosing a black sleeveless turtleneck croptop instead, “The red does not match my biolights at all.”

“Unfortunately not in June, I think.”

Genji handed the croptop to Zenyatta and picked out a few more in his size.

“In case they tear on my armor,” he says, when Zenyatta tilts his head curiously. They head to the counter.

“你好！你准备支付?” Says the woman at the cash register, smiling. Genji fumbles with the zipper on his fannypack and looks at Zenyatta, who predownloaded a language packet for their trip.

“对,谢谢,” Zenyatta says. Genji can hear the smile in his voice, even if he can’t see it. He unzips the bag and pulls out his wallet, handing her a few red bills after she gives him the total- which are easier words that he catches. He puts the bag in his backpack before they leave the department store. Genji buys a stick of chuanr from a street vendor they pass walking back to the bus.

“Which station are we headed too, again, master?” Genji asks.

“Bagou,” Zenyatta says, “and then south three stops to Cishousi, and then nine stops east, and two stops north. Again, though, Genji, I must remind you,” he says, pausing to lock their hands together with a metallic little clink, “you do not have to call me that.”

Genji pauses to look down at their fingers, and adjust the clear green plastic visor on his forehead, “Ah, my apologies. It has become a habit, I’m afraid.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, my love,” Zenyatta says pleasantly, “You have caused me no trespass.”

Genji smiles beneath his mask, “Thank you. Is this our bus?”

“It is!”

It’s mid morning, before noon but after the morning rush and the seats by the left window are open, so they take them while Genji checks his phone and takes a selfie of the two of them to post to facebook later, when he can use the vpn on his laptop to get on.

“I can’t believe Overwatch lets me use social media,” Genji says.

“Overwatch was disbanded years ago,” Zenyatta chides, “were they even still operating, I am dubious they would play their hand by terminating your facebook.”

“I’m sure, if they are still monitoring you, that they are enjoying our world travels,” Zenyatta says pleasantly. Genji thinks that, at least, Dr. Ziegler will appreciate them, as always, and send her well wishes along.

The get off near Bagou station and cross the road to the entrance, trotting down the stairs sharing idle chatter about lunch plans. The train ride only has two changes and doesn’t take too long, and isn’t terrifically unpleasant. An omnic woman stops to ask them for directions in English, but the trip is largely uneventful, as is the taxi ride from Dongzhimen to Mutianyu.

Zenyatta buys an “I [heart] BJ” shirt because it makes Genji laugh, and because they aren’t actually in Beijing anymore. Genji changes his shirt in the bathroom to the croptop he bought earlier and they buy lift tickets, even though Genji eyes the climb of the wall and crawl of the mountain and thinks he could scale it easily- it isn’t a part of the tourist experience, and it wasn’t how the feature was meant to be interacted with, so he remains patient, and they take the lift up the mountain, rocking gently in the mid afternoon breeze. Genji takes a few more photos.

The Great Wall is beautiful, but they’d known it would be. Mutianyu wasn’t as well a restored area as some others, and it gave the deep steps and scored walls character. Genji takes more photos and Zenyatta humours people and omnics that recognize him and ask for his blessing- Genji beams quietly at this, vicariously proud, though somewhere he knows he should probably not be, in this context.

They take a taxi back to Dongzhimen and then the bus back to their hotel in Bagou and it’s dark by the time they get back. Genji puts his backpack on the window table and takes off his visor, and he’s doing so he feels a hand on his hip above the hem of his shorts, and another brushing his shoulder gently.

“When I first met you,” Zenyatta says, voice light, “you were naked.”

Genji groans, “Mas- Zenyatta, please.”

Zenyatta chuckles through his vocoder, “and you stayed that way for so long! I could only presume it was intentional… how long it took to realize you were not… aware that it was not common omnic behaviour to cover one’s form in clothing.”

Genji snorts and turns, grabbing one of Zenyatta’s hands with his own, “I’m sorry, was my body so terribly upsetting for you?”

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” says Zenyatta, trailing his free hand along the hemline of Genji’s pants, “It was very distracting. But I am not one to judge, as you know.”

“Well, I suppose I we could pretend I didn’t know that for the remainder of the evening,” Genji says, smirking under his mask. He’s fairly certain Zenyatta would be smiling if he was built to do so, but he doesn’t need to do it for Genji to know.

“I may be amenable to that,” Zenyatta muses, and his orbs bob ever so slightly where the hung in the air, before sinking slowly to the ground. Genji hums, pleased, as Zenyatta lets his hand roam upward, over layered platelets and along buzzing seamlines under the soft lip of the crop top’s bottom hem, around the curvature of his chest plating. Genji doesn’t respond other than to straighten his back struts and put his hands on the sides of Zenyatta’s face, thumbs smoothing warm circles against the metal before they drop to Zenyatta’s hips to rub circles there instead.

Genji sighs into the feeling as Zenyatta’s hands slip under his arms and pull the top over his head, carefully avoiding the finials on either side. Genji takes a deep breath, ventilating air along his inner cooling tracks and ruffling the smaller platelets along the sides of his abdomen in anticipation, his hands digging into the wires above Zenyatta’s pelvic frame.

He pushes Zenyatta back against the bed- really only for Genji’s benefit- and buries his face in the crook of his neck hydraulics, nuzzling in static kisses with little jolts of excess electricity, and he shucks the white print “I heart BJ” shirt over Zenyatta’s head unceremoniously, turning his attention to the underside of Zenyatta’s chest plate and the sensitive nodes beneath, in those rarely brushed crannies of the wide joints. Zenyatta hummed, low and crackly, before digging his thumbs into the hem of Genji’s ass shorts and ripping them down his thighs and dropped in one smooth motion.

Genji climbs forward, hiking up Zenyatta’s legs and sliding his pants off upward equally as hungrily, and finally, with maybe only a moment of usual hesitation, he snaps the manual release hooks of his mask and tosses it onto the pile of clothes behind him, dropping his face down to nibble at the wires running through Zenyatta’s left pelvic leg joint.

“Ah- Genji-” Zenyatta mewls, trying to keep his voice even and utterly failing, and Genji leaves soft hot kisses along a trail to the release tabs of Zenyatta’s pelvic array. Zenyatta lets out a staticky little breath noise from his vocoder, something he picked up from Genji, probably, and clicks them open, sliding the two covers sideways and upward, into his waist quietly.

Genji takes a moment to admire the full range of equipment in front of him- Zenyatta’s metal dick, average size, with light piping up the sides in a quaintly ornate sort of way, a dim yellow pulse that ends just below the head and the dripping orifice beneath, oozing lubricant just for him.

He can’t wait any longer and takes one long languid lick up from the bottom of Zenyatta’s weeping opening up and onto his cock, swallowing the head and dipping his blown cheeks down to take as much as he can. Zenyatta very purposefully makes the sound of his breath hitching and knots his fingers into the fabric sheets, and Genji gives a few hard, deliberate bobs, stopping when Zenyatta whimpers needfully and releases his lips with a pop.

“You’re feeling very needy this evening, mas-” Zenyatta makes a vague argumentative noise, and Genji backtracks, “Zenyatta.”

“I have been staring at those shorts all day, I believed you were intentionally trying to make me so,” he chuckles as Genji crawls up his chest to press messy kisses against his faceplate.

“Maybe.”

He pumps Zenyatta casually for a moment, before retracting his face to sit up some and look down at their crotches, his right hand on the bed by Zenyatta’s shoulder, holding him up. He moves his hand from Zenyatta’s cock to his own, lining it up and pressing in slowly as Zenyatta sighs in a very pleased sort of way, knees hitching up and waist rising off the bed in the smallest little buck to meet him.

Genji spends a moment appreciating the rippling calipers around his silicone cock, maybe a bit bigger than average (he was allowed to design them himself, he’d gone overboard with his first) but mostly just very pretty, riddled with little ridgelines and a pleated underside, before he slides out, Zenyatta wantonly papping at his his upper thigh for more before he slides back in with a hard snap that makes his partner’s head snap back with a sharp gasp.

Genji wants to make a witty quip of some kind but he finds himself distracted, arms under both of Zenyatta’s slim but appropriately (though Genji is a super strong cyborg) legs, hips rocking at a steady, consistent pace, all the way in and just almost all the way back out again, one hand on Zenyatta’s cock, stroking it distinctly in time with the mltions he’s making, before Zenyatta’s back is arching and he’s reaching for him wordlessly, hungrily, and how can Genji do anything but fall into his arms, smash himself into his chest and fuck him as hard as he can?

His cock moves in and out in erratic, unwieldy desperate motions, as fast as the hydraulics in his hips let him, Zenyatta’s face buried in his neck and arms wrapped Round his back and his neck, digging little bubbled dents into his plating in a REALLY sexy way-

“Ah- I can’t- I have to-” Genji splutters, knot in his gut ready to burst.

“Please-” Zenyatta starts, but that’s enough and Genji comes, hard, with a choked half-snarl from somewhere in his throat, biting down on Zenyatta’s neck struts as he rides out his orgasm with jerky little hip twitches before collapsing on him.

“Ah- you, ah, you didn’t-” he says, burrowing his face into Zenyatta’s neck and willing his elbows to hold his weight.

“Mm, incorrect,” Zenyatta chuckles, and Genji suddenly notices the sticky feeling on his stomach where it’s pressed against his boyfriend’s cock, “I suppose you were distracted, though.”

“Oh… sorry,” he says, sheepishly, wiggling upward to nuzzle their foreheads together amicably, “I was. You are very distracting.”

“I try,” Zenyatya muses, pushing his face against Genji’s, seeking kisses that fog up the crisscrossed chrome.

“You don’t even have to,” Genji sighs, acquiescing to the silent demand. The wind picks up outside, but neither of them notice.


End file.
